The Boy Who Made All The Wrong Choices
by NutellaNinja101
Summary: Tom Riddle wasn't friendless while he was at Hogwarts. There was one person who he could turn to...


Sophie had never felt such raw power before. Her parents were purebloods and their parent's before. The line of marrying strongly, she knew what magical strength was; and the fact that this half blood was overflowing with it despite his lack of even knowing who his parents were was worth an investigation.

The Sorting Hat was barely on him a second before he was chosen, and in her own House too. Sophie rapped her fingers against the wooden tables impatiently. After being sorted, Sophie couldn't wait to see this boy. Tom Riddle. Such a dull name, and not even a magical background to him. At yet eleven year old Sophie didn't think twice before she was pushing past the other kids her own age and stepping in front of the pale boy who was staring at the floating candles with fascination. He was a Slytherin which was encouraging and he was an _orphan_ with unknown background. A half-blood was rare. Incredibly rare; and Sophie loved rare things.

"Hi! I'm Sophie." Sophie announced brightly as she stuck out her hand firmly and ignored the irritated looks of the other students who were pushing past her to follow the head boy and girl down to the dungeons.

Tom Riddle raised an eyebrow and eyed this strange witch suspiciously. Dark robes that fit her perfectly, unlike his cheap ones he bought with the little funds he was given. Her brown hair was in a messy bun and her chocolate brown eyes were watching him intently while her pale, freckled hand was still stuck out waiting for him.

"Tom Riddle." He replied stiffly, grasping her hand warily and quickly before placing his hands behind his back.

"I know who you are." Sophie smiled, ignoring his distrustful looks. "Is it true you can talk to snakes? I heard Dumbledore telling our potions professor about it."

"Yes" Tom held his chin up higher, daring her to insult him.

"Wow." Sophie drew out the word in awe. She had only ever heard of Salazar having that ability. "That is rare. You must be powerful."

Her praise brought a blush to his cheeks.

"Maybe." He looked down at his feet and shrugged one shoulder as if he didn't believe it, though she could see behind his dark eyes he knew it. She made a mental note that praise for his abilities was one way to get on is good side.

"Especially with you being half blood." Sophie added matter-of-factly. She had heard more than just his gift of talking to animals.

Tom's eyes snapped back up and Sophie was tempted to take a step back at the hostile glare he sent her.

"What would a silly girl like you know?" Tom sneered.

Sophie refused to move back and instead crossed her arms firmly across her chest, ignoring the fact the students and professors were long gone and besides a few ghosts who were eyeing them interestingly, they were alone.

"While it is said that mudbloods and half-bloods are weaker," Sophie started, uncaring about the racial slur that crossed her lips; she had heard it for as long as she could remember. "I can see you are different. Stronger. It is rare after all to half a half blood with no knowledge of magic after all."

Which was true, but Sophie told him more out of wishing to get on his good side. His lack of awareness of who his own family is was fascinating. What happened to his family? Were they lovers that were forbidden and married in secret? Were they killed and left their son in a muggle orphanage to keep him safe? The romantic possibilities were endless and Sophie hated not knowing all the facts. All Slytherins knew each other and having a new kid here was going to be a fascinating new project.

Tom squinted at her questionably but again he couldn't hide his blush. Clearing his throat, Tom glanced around and finally noted that they were alone besides the Grey Lady who was floating in the background, eyeing him.

"Great, you got us separated." Tom grumbled, secretly hoping that she would be insulted and leave him alone; he didn't like the feeling in his chest he was getting.

Unaffected by his snapping, Sophie grinned as if he had complimented her. "I know here to go." She announced merrily. Her parents had forced her to memorize where in the dungeon common room was and no doubt they would get there in time to get a password. Without an explanation Sophie twisted around and started skipping off down the hall without a second look.

"Hey!" Tom yelled after her, his footsteps falling behind her. "How do you know where to go?" He demanded.

"I am a witch after all." Sophie beamed, eyes glinting mischievously without turning around. She continued on, her brown hair bouncing with her steps and Tom shortly behind her.

...

"…and here is my extra copy of history of Ilvermorny. It may be a school in America but the history is fascinating."

"Sophie, I think my suitcase is more books than my actual clothes." Tom let out a small laugh, intrigued by her nature to give him gifts every other week.

"I know but I also know you'll need them during these three months." Sophie nodded solemnly.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Being surrounded my muggles isn't going to make me lose my sanity. I've been around these idiots all my life."

"Yes, but as my friend you need gifts so," and with that she pushed the book into his hands. He smirked and syuffed it into his suitcase.  
"Anything else you're gonna offer me?" He joked, not actually expecting her to think for a moment and then pulled him into a hug.

Sophie ignored Tom's halfhearted struggles as she pulled him against her and hugged him tightly, the other children who were making the way back on the train to head home pushing past them but said nothing. Tom never initiated the hugs but he also never pulled away from her which she took as a good sign. Growing two extra inches throughout the term left with more than enough strength to push her away.

"Promise you'll write." Sophie demanded.

Tom smiled lightly. "Promise."

"You won't forget?"

"How can I? You're my only friend."

Sophie didn't mention that he was hers as well, instead she pulled him into another tight hug.

"I wish summer break wasn't so long." She signed. She would miss him and Hogwarts and the vast library that were all at her disposal.

"Me too." Tom said, eyeing the school with a sort of fondness that he never let anyone else see. He looked at Sophie with another smile. "I'll miss you most of all though."

Sophie beamed.

Twelve year old Sophie jumped in tiny circles as she gazed over the heads of new students coming to Hogwarts. Tom's black hair was nowhere to be seen and she was growing impatience.

His letters were thankfully frequent and always lasted at least two pages. All of them mentioned his hatred of the Muggle orphanage he lived and how he longed to be back at Hogwarts. She tried to get him to visit her home on more than one occasion but his pride with lack of funds had him refuse her every time.

"Looking for someone?"

Sophie turned around with almost inhuman speed and threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly, not even looking at him to ensure that it was Tom.

"Ooff, you're choking me you silly girl!" Tom gasped.

Sophie let go and moved her hands to lay on either side of his thin arms. "I've missed you, silly boy." She smacked his arm playfully, beaming happily. "Did you like the book I sent you?"

"Tales of Beetle the Bard…very fascinating." Tom put simply.

"The Tale of Three Brothers is my favorite." Sophie sighed romantically. The tale of death and victory was beautiful to her.

"You told me in your letter." Tom rolled his eyes but kept a shy smile on his lips.

"Did you know about the Deathly Hallow aspect of it?" She knew he didn't; though he was her best friend, she still enjoyed her knowledge that he never gained growing up on a muggle orphanage.

He frowned slightly. "No…I haven't."

She eagerly grabbed his hand. "I can't wait to tell you! My parents gave me a book about it! It's so-"

"Fascinating?" He joked, a grin on his lips as she dragged him down to the dining hall. Really, her eagerness to learn should have landed her in Ravenclaw.

"Oh shut up." She mocked.

...

Myrtle had been murdered and strange old Hagrid was the killer.

At least that was what the professors had said. Hagrid brought a deadly animal as a pet and killed a muggleborn.

Sophie didn't believe it.

Yes, that brute was dumb when it came to what was deadly and what wasn't but he wasn't an idiot when it came to other's safety.

It was odd…very odd.

"What's wrong?"

Fifteen year old Sophie jumped slightly then gave a sigh of relief when she saw her friend. He somehow found her at the library in her usual corner by the window, a book on magical spider in her hand.  
"Didn't see you there Tom." She laughed lightly. Tom smiled, yet it was off from the smiles he usually gave her…

""Heard about the mudblood?" He questioned shortly.

Sophie felt herself cringe slightly. "She had a name you know." She muttered, looking back at her book.

Tom's eyes soften. "Sorry..." He mumbled, looking down at his feet. "I guess I just don't want to think about it."

Sophie nodded. "I guess you finding her killer would do that to you." She said slowly.

Tom eyes her hesitantly. "Are you implying something?" He took a step closer to her.

Sophie frowned. It just didn't make sense…

"Tom…please answer me honestly."

Tom stayed quiet.

"Do you know…what happened to that girl?" She had to know. It couldn't be him, bit her friend. But she had to know…

Tom looked her in the eyes, a glimmer of sadness in is stare. "I promise you, I don't know what happened to hat girl."

He was lying.

But he was her friend. She said nothing.

...

Sophie had enough. Here it was, weeks in their sixth year and Tom didn't talk to her _once_. She stormed into the boy's room and slammed open his door.

Tom didn't even look startled.

"I was expecting you." Tom said in a low voice.

"Then why haven't you talked to me at all?!" Sophie yelled. Tom's reply was to merely look at her and she stifled a gasp. His dark eyes had a tinge of red in them. Tom's roommates were gone and for the first time in their friendship, she felt a bit nervous being alone with him. Not out of some sort of sexual tension but…fear.

Sophie felt afraid.

"I was thinking…" Tom stood up slowly, coming closer to her and Sophie had to force herself not to move back. "About my past…my family."

His mention of his ancestry had her curious again. "What about them?" She questioned.

"I found out that my mother was a witch and my father a muggle." He put simply as if he was talking about the weather.

"Did you get to speak to your father?" She asked excitedly. "Was he happy to see you?"

"He's dead."

Sophie felt her heart crack. "Tom… oh Tom, I'm so sorry."

Tom almost laughed. If he was to tell her that he murder him and his grandparents in one evening, she may react properly…but not now, he needed her to stay, to hear him.

"I found my uncle though." He exposed. "He gave me this."

He fiddled with the dark ring on his finger. She eyes the symbol curiously. "What does it mean?" She asked him, stepping closer.

"It's a Deathly Hallow. From the story you told me."

"…The Resurrection Stone…" She whispered in awe. She reached over and touched it for a brief second before snapping her hand back. "You can talk to your parents! You can ask them-"

"I already know what happened to them." Tom snapped back heatedly. "My mother was a fool who tried to keep my filthy muggle father by giving him a love potion. They left me. Like my parents...everyone leaves….but I can't lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sophie vowed on the spot. He was her friend. She never would leave him or anyone like that.

"Everyone leaves…" Tom mumbled more to himself than to her. "But you understand me. I need someone like you. I can't lose you…I won't."

She didn't even see the green light coming.

She felt like she blinked and all she knew was that she felt strange. She looked down at her hands and Sophie saw they were transparent. She was on the ground; she must have hit her head too hard and got a concussion. Funny, she didn't remember fall-

Sophie gasped as she saw her body next to her.

Her body was rigid and pale. Her own eyes wide and mouth agape as if she saw something she never expected.

"Am I a ghost?" Sophie whispered to herself, staring at her own see-through body with a morbid captivation.

"In a way." Tom revealed. Sophie quickly remembered he was there.

"Tom!" She gasped. She rose to grab him but her hands went through him and she stumbled to regain her footing. "What happened?" She begged to know.

"I won't lose someone like you." He started at her forebodingly. He eyes were sfot but not kind like she was used to. "This stone," He pulled the ring off his finger and held it out for her. "As long as the person who owns the stone thinks of one they care for and that person cares for them back, they will show up."

Sophie's mind raced and she took a shuttering breathe. "Tom…am I?...did you…?" She swallowed, the words unable to cross her lips.

Tom smiled at her possessively. "Your body will be easy to get rid of…murdered students aren't hard to get rid of after all…"

Tom grinned a toothy grin and the red flash was back in his eyes. "Only I can see you. You will be by my side forever."

Sophie felt that if she could breathe she would have felt her own heart stop. Her parents? They would never see her again. She didn't even get to say goodbye properly. Her letter to them wasn't even sent, it still laid there on her desk unfinished. Nonononono Tom wouldn't have done this to her. No no not Tom please…

But Sophie's murderer just smiled at her.

...

Sophie pointlessly stepped over the body of James Potter and fell behind Tom. "You don't have to do this." She whispered. She knew there was no point in this action, only Tom would be able to hear her speak; even after so many years of being a "ghost" she still kept her normal habits.

"I will _not_ be defeated." Tom whispered in turn. His red eye skimmed up to the locked door up their stairs where the wife and child were trying to hide.  
"He is just a baby." Sophie pleaded. "He doesn't even understand." This man in front of her had killed hundreds, even thousands of people. Maybe not directly, but he has led to so many innocents death. Maybe he was unreachable. But she had to try…just this once…

"He is my downfall." Tom snapped as if that was a simple enough reason for murdering a baby.

"Only if you fight him." Sophie pushed. Tom, her Tom may be gone, but how could she let him do this? Maybe he could still be her Tom…

Tom stayed quiet as they walked up the stairs where Lilly was locked in. Dimly Sophie could hear her whispering to her child and Sophie felt her heart tense. Tom please…

"I have kept quiet about your deeds for years now…" Sophie started and felt a tiny ray of hope when Tom stopped walking, his back to her. "I've seen you do horrible things and I have seen you allow horrible things. I wasn't able to stop you then, but I am honestly begging Tom…please let him go."

"And ruin all that I have built?!" Tom turned around and let out a hiss, his eyes narrowed like a snake. "I am so close to sealing my destiny as the bringer of a new age, where there are no muggles and no filthy mudbloods and this _thing_ is the last step I must take to ensure it."

"Why must they die just because they are different?" it was the same old argument as before but she had to get through to him now or else.

"I'm disappointed you still can't see that this is for the great good." Tom with an icy tone.

"It's only for the greater good when it helps you." Sophie added definitely.

That was it for Tom. He spun on his heels and made his way towards the door with the child in it and with a quick wave of his wan, the door blew open on.

Lilly Potter had her arms outstretched in front of a crib, as if hiding her baby would help her. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

Tom blinked and suddenly Sophie was in front of Lilly, almost shielding her, though Lilly could not see. "Tom please…" Sophie whispered, brown eyes filling with unshed tears. "Don't."

"Stand aside," Tom hissed at Sophie, his wand aimed right at her Sophie's heart no longer beated. "You silly girl…stand aside now."

"No Tom…please…I'm begging you."

"Not Harry." Lilly was ignorant to the verbal battle that was happening in front of her, her thoughts only for her child and praying to anyone that was listening that Harry could live. Lilly was begging, pleading, still hiding her son from the monster who killed her husband. "Please no, take me, kill me instead!"

"Tom, you can't get out of this if you kill them, please." Sophie's voice was rising, her desperateness was overwhelming Tom and he fought the urge to scream at her. "This is something you can never get back from."

"This is my last warning." Tom warned them both.

Lilly was still so protective, begging and screaming for him to let him live.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

"NOT HARRY PLEASE!-"

"TOM NO!"

Voldemort flashed the green curse and the spell went through Sophie's heart and slammed into Lilly Potter and she fell like her husband. Sophie stayed in her spot, eyeing the fallen wife with a silver tear falling down her cheek.

"Tom-"

"That. Is. Not. My. Name." Voldemort snarled. Stepping over the body of Lilly, his wand was now aimed at the boy. He hadn't cried once, nor let out a sound. He help onto the bars tightly and giggled at the man under the mask.

Voldemort turned to face Sophie, her face would be red with tears if she had color to her.

"What? Not going to plead for my soul?" Voldemort mocked. In a strange way, he enjoyed knowing that she wanted to "save" him. Soon she would see the perfect world that he was making and she would be by his side forever, him, a god about men and she his crown forever. A true king over death.

Sophie sighed sadly. "One more time, Tom: please, let him live."

Voldemort smiled. She really was his silly girl still.

"Avada Kedarva." He whispered, eyes on Sophie as his spell aimed for the boy.

Then he felt pain.

Nothing but pain.

He was screaming. In his distant he thought he heard the child screaming too.

He was weak. Too weak; he had to hide, to go somewhere, anywhere that he could gain his strength back. He didn't see Sophie walk towards Harry. He didn't hear her whisper to herself "So you are the savior, are you?" with a voice full of awe. Voldemort didn't see her look over at him, a shell of Tom Riddle and whisper with a broken heart "I guess I really was a silly girl…for thinking I could save you."

"Sophie…" The man who was her friend whispered, the Resurrection Stone falling from his fingers, rolling in a corner, a corner where one day Dumbledore would find it. "Help me…" seemingly forgetting she had no form.

"I truly did love you Tom…" She whispered. "So much…But not this monster." She looked down at the broken, mangled form of a barely breathing Dark Lord and she knew, she couldn't save him. "Goodbye, my old friend."

With one more look at the Boy Who Lived, Sophie gave up on the boy who made all the wrong choice. She cared no longer. She slowly faded from the view of Voldemort, her soul no longer accepting that she wanted to stay with him or save him. She faded from this world and moved on to the next. Dimly she heard her parents calling her and she felt a smile grow on her lips. They're voices grew closer and she turned her back to the red eyes of Voldemort.

Harry Potter would be okay.

But she would never see Tom Riddle ever again.

 _I hope this was enjoyable! I a dream about this and I wrote it down instead of going back to sleep so I hope it is still an okay story._


End file.
